Defiance
by Azurez
Summary: Part 5 in the Superhero Relations series. With Harry being in America with the Avengers, the impact of his departure has finally hit home to the Order.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Harry Potter at all. Both belong to their respected owners please support the official releases.

Warning: Swearing, reference to alcohol, etc...

Summary: With Harry being in America with the Avengers, the impact of his departure has finally hit home to the Order.

 **Defiance**

There quite a few things that Sirius disliked. For one; he thoroughly disliked the utterly annoying portrait of his _dear_ mother that nagged all throughout No. 12 Grimmauld place. Insulting every member inside; slinging derogatory insults, more so particularly at the blood traitors and muggleborns (or ' _Mudblood's_ ') as she so ' _lovely_ ' declared them. The second. the people that immersed themselves within his childhood hell, even if he particularly hated the place and everything that it stood for. He despised how easily the rest of the Order members came comfortable with moving in against his permission and bossed him around as if they owed the house. Never once missing the dark glances and even the remarks which were deliberately meant for his ears. Even after being so gracious to open up his home for the Order to use none of them had a problem with turning around and spitting in his face.

Even Remus had been so quick to turn on him. Which had not been so surprising given the fact that the man abandoned him during the events of Harry's school year, avoiding mail and contact with the both of them, and had the callous to snip at Sirius for asking him for not keeping in contact!

And he wondered why James and him wondered why he might have been the traitor!

It had been bad enough that Snape had already gotten on his tail for being useless, unable to help protect Harry due to Dumbledore's order at remaining locked inside this new prison. The only reason Sirius remotely complied was for the sake of Harry and his safety, the sheer thought of something befalling his godson almost made him go pale white in horror. In the end as long as Harry remained safe and sound, he would endure the abuse and hatred.

Everything Sirius did would always be for his godson. No matter what.

It didn't matter what they said about him. It didn't matter how much they all walked over him and how worthless they made him feel. Not even the condescending gaze from McGonagall gave him whenever she had been nearby, or the sniff of superiority from Snape. The others were just as bad. Hestia and Vance were almost as bad as Molly Weasley. It had obvious to everyone at how much she hated him and the connection in which he shared with Harry, that Lily and James trusted him to look after him whereas she would never be able to obtain that level of trust. Throwing the twelve years that Sirius had suffered in his face and ruthlessly snapping into him riveting in the power she had over him. The twins, plus Bill and Charlie expressed their empathy of his situation.

The last two; Ginny and Ron were a different story. The girl seemed to take after her mother revealing a mouth without a _filter_ as she joined into the insults from time to time, unapologetic whereas Ron had been able to shot him looks of sympathy and apology before being ushered off somewhere before being able to say a word.

While appreciating the sympathy, Sirius knew well enough to understand at how _lonely_ and _ally-less_ he truly is.

Being caged in this everlasting hell almost matched Azkaban with the solemn exception of being forced to endure the freeloaders constantly with no privacy for himself. No one seemed to be able to leave him alone, even in the bathroom someone would find away to tag along after him. It pissed him off to know just how much they did not seem to trust him. Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin even went out of her way to keep him tightly leashed spewing out the same rubbish that the Order bees repeating over, and over again like passages in a book.

The blindness from them made him want to vomit. Had he been the same way all those years ago? Holding on to every word of Dumbledore's mouth as gospel and truth? Now, the only thing Sirius could see were mindless death eaters following their master's order; not the vigilant group that stood to battle against Voldemort and his forces that he remembered.

Any faith that Sirius had for them protecting Harry dwindled at an incredible rate.

"Sirius!" Tonks called out, approaching hurriedly over to him. "There _you_ are!"

A headache already started to form inwardly as he forced a smile. "Why if is isn't my favorite cousin, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "It's _Tonks_!"

Sirius hummed, feeling vindicated at the annoyance she must have felt having no true remorse. "You are so easy to rile up," Sirius teased with a grin. "But fine, fine I'll remember that for next time."

"You said that last time!" Tonks pointed out.

"And?" Sirius asked, innocently.

She groaned angrily rolling her eyes in frustration to his words stomping off into the hall disappearing from view. A part of him did feel a tingle of regret understanding the embarrassment of her name. On the other hand, no one allowed him even the slightest moment of peace and quiet since opening his house. The only chance he got were during the night, which did not help in the slightest due to the nightmares Sirius suffered through. Not that anyone in the house cared, going as far as to sneer and look down on him, blaming everything on his drinking. Like any of them knew anything about him! Sirius liked alcohol, yes, but he did not indulge nearly as much as Moody or as a few other members that were far heavier drinks than him.

Then again his opinion barely had any weight after all.

"Sirius," Remus came up from behind him using the whole _'I-am-disappointed-in-you'_ voice. He didn't even have to turn to image the look that his old friend wore, having seen it far too many times to truly care. "You didn't have to tease her like that."

His eyes rolled. "She knows it's in good jest, Remus. She needs to _learn_ to relax and not let the little things bother her."

"You could have gone about it nice," He added in the same tone. "You aren't a child anymore Sirius."

The sheer superior tone from Remus added to his anger stirring inside of him. Sirius forced the urge to snap back at him back and internally calmed himself down. "She'll have to get to use it eventually. Nymph can't always get what she wants." Sirius pointed out. "She's the one that needs to grow up."

His old friend sniffed. "I think that's just you, Sirius." His tone patronizing as usual eyeing him with disdain, viewing him as inferior as always. "Stop being so childish."

"I wasn't aware that referring her to her given name as childish." Sirius retorted, guardedly. "Andromeda and her father often refer to her."

"That's different. They're her parents," Remus commented. ' _And you aren't anything.'_ The underlying remark went unsaid despite knowing that had been exactly what his old friend had wanted to say, no one saw Sirius as anything than an annoyance. "We have a meeting we need to get to. Make yourself presentable." He changed the subject entirely, forcefully even turning sharply away.

"I'm presentable." Sirius commented, wearing standard robes.

The critical eye from Remus seemed to ignite the boiling anger that threatened to rise. "You should change it." He demanded flatly.

"Why? It's a simple robe," What had gotten into Remus? Then again, the man had always had a stick up his ass as far as he knew. "You know what? If you want me to change so badly then fine I'll go and change." That would give him enough time to cool himself down. His room had been down the hall proceeding there with a flair within his step coming to a pause as a lingering sigh came from his mouth cocking his eyes behind him. "Remus what the hell are you doing?"

Right behind him had been him.

"I'm going with you," Remus announced with a 'duh' tone in his voice. "I can't trust you to dress yourself."

"Excuse me?!" Sirius nearly cried in disbelief. "Did I just hear you right?"

Remus glared. "You've proven yourself incapable-"

"Enough." Sirius growled lowly, a dark look eclipsed his features. The comment had not been appreciated, being treated as an invalid, unable to do the simplest things. "No. Don't even think about even saying anything Remus. I want you to leave me alone and give me some space before I do something that I'll regret." Remus moved to open his mouth before shutting it tightly upon cutting him off. "I can't stand to look at you right now."

"You're being childish." He insisted. "This is why we have to keep an eye on you."

Sirius whirled. "I am not a child that needs monitoring, Lupin. How about you focus on doing your job instead of patronizing me? Speaking of which do tell me how that's been going." The tight lipped expression said all that needed to be. Remus actively avoided even trying to talk with them. Using whatever excuse able to worm his way out of doing anything and used his own condition to gain sympathy from others. Never growing up and never truly forward feeling so sorry for himself yet got angry whenever someone pitied or tried to help him. It pissed him off at how easily his old friend did in order to avoid people, to do things and even getting anything he wanted (regardless of what Remus said.) His actions clearly revealed otherwise.

No wonder it had been immensely difficult for him to trust Remus. After witnessing his actions opposing his words showing the far more cowardly nature that the former professor truly had, blinded by his own self-righteousness and affliction.

Sirius understood the difficulty that werewolves faced with the populace of Europe's views on them. Getting a job and money in the wizarding world once being bitten had been far than just impossible, a zero chance had been the far more appropriate. It had been a wonder that Remus got a job in the first place, making money despite the shabby clothing, people in the muggle world were unaware which made employment easier for werewolves. That had been before his job at Hogwarts, and as far as Sirius knew, the man currently had been unemployed without actively looking. Mainly due to the Order being brought together. Funny given the circumstances.

Not that it mattered in the long run.

Taking advantage of Remus' stunned state Sirius went into his room slamming the door quickly changing into something more ' _appropriate_ '. It would at least get that bastard off his back for the moment. Seething inside tearing through his drawers searching for something to that would put those assholes in their places. As his eyes began to glimmer at a look pulling out some old muggle clothing that had been nearly forgotten since leaving the house upon his own free will heading to James' house to live.

Old and nearly tattered he thought. Probably far too short as well.

Sirius sighed placing them back inside and grabbed another set of robes switching into them making his way out. The muggle world had been far better than the wizarding side as far as he had been concerned, walking past his old friend curtly going straight to the meeting room hastily ignoring the many stares that zeroed in on him upon entering. The hostility went ignored.

Nearly everyone were present given a few exceptions here and there. Just as Dumbledore entered the room looking grave towing Snape and McGonagall.

Sirius felt his heart tugging watching them closely, carefully even trying not to allow his mind into jumping to conclusions.

"My friend," Dumbledore began, voice holding strength and sorrow rounding them all up with attention on him. "I am afraid that I must be the bearer of horrid news. It has come to my attention that young Harry has been taken from the safety of his home, right under the nose of Arabella Figg. It had been recently when this development reached my ears. From her report a bunch of men came to his house and removed him from Private Drive with the consent of Petunia."

His heart nearly stopped hearing those words. Horror overwhelmed him as the image of Harry being taken from Private Drive by some unknown persons willingly by Lily's sister, teeth started gritting together ignoring the noises from the rest of the Order. Shouting and screaming in denial and anger. His hands gripped his seat tightly cracking the wood layered beneath the fabric. Hoping that it had not been Death Eaters that would have taken his godson away, Harry proved himself to be a smart lad knowing foe from alley, if it had been the former than Harry would have taken off at the first chance available. Maybe even a chance that Harry slipped through their hold getting somewhere far from their grasp, hiding and waiting for someone to come for him?

No. Sirius dismissed the idea. Harry was a fighter, moving forward laying in wait to avoid the enemy rather than remaining still.

"Do you know whom took him Professor?" Molly cried, clinging tightly onto her husband's hand. The two looked deathly pale with worry and concern glimmering within their eyes, as a part of his own heart ached remembering that aside from their loathing of each other, him and Molly cared deeply about Harry. "Please tell me you know where he is!"

McGonagall steeled herself. "We have managed to send recon during his flight over-"

"Flight?" Hestia interrupted blushing as she received a stoic stare in retort. "My apologies."

"As I said." She continued on. "It appears that Mr. Potter had been taken by the American Government due to some reason. Whatever the reason eludes us. Not even Severus could muster an inkling of information."

Snape sneered. "The Dark Lord is baffled by this turn of events and wishes for me to keep track of any valuable information. Not that Potter is, the arrogant brat probably wouldn't provide information to us even if he had any. Would be surprised if he whined in order to get his way." He sneered darkly, ignoring the glares tossed from nearly everyone in the room. A cold smile appeared. "Maybe I should go to America in order to teach him a _lesson_ Headmaster."

The implication made Sirius' blood ran cold.

"Now, Severus." Dumbledore astonished quietly with a flicker of disapproval. "I have managed to ask a few contacts that to give us aid."

Nymphadora cleared her throat. "And? Anything yet?"

"There is indeed something." Dumbledore answered, fingers stroking his bread slowly. "Alas I am unable to make heads or tails of the Intel shared. It escapes my mind entirely, Harry had been seen in the air being carried by a strange man with wings and another man concealed in strange metal flying in the air. A third man appeared upon the scene covered in red and yellow armor. This is beyond anything that I could possible believe!"

"Metal in the air?"

"A man with wings?"

"Yellow and red armor?"

Disbelief circled around them with snorts and gasps of awe mainly from the Weasley family. Bill and Charlie looked particularly curious where as Arthur slipped into a far more ponderous state. The rest seemed unwilling to believe the information shared with them.

However…

Sirius remained silent thinking over the words. Mulling them over and over again recalling pieces of things happening during his travel through out of Europe during the previous year encountering many things that the wizarding world were ignorant of. The things that muggles discussed and shared with one another, the things that they managed to create and do and the things that they had were far beyond that of what they could manage! It took his breath away at everything. During one of his moments overhearing about a battle that occurred somewhere a year or some ago that involved a man wearing that red and yellow armor brought up in the discussion…

His lips curled slightly thoughtfully pondering over the idea.

"I… think I might know?" Sirius stated, slowly choosing his words carefully enough. "It's a long shot-"

Not even getting a chance to say anything Kingsley waved his hand. "Yes, Sirius. We know you're about to go on a drunken rant. Spare us for once."

"I fail to think that your dog sized brain is capable of even having a thought," Snape added with a long drawl.

Emmelince massaged her temple. "I agree. Just leave the discussion to the people that actually do things for the Order alright? I'm grateful for Headquarters but you bring nothing other than problems, Black."

"I must agree." Remus stated, nodding tiredly. "Sirius leave this to us."

McGonagall pressed her lips thinly. "I understand your worries for Mr. Potter, Sirius. All of us are worried about him and nothing of your delusions and fantasies are going to add us in our search for him, no matter how much you wish for it." She said, sternly and gently as possible. "I dare say you at least gotten a hold of that terrible temper of yours in check."

Mundungus snorted. "Like that's actually possible."

"Indeed," Snape smirked grotesquely. "Black has a… canine temper after all. Best we let the mutt do what he does best being useless."

"All of you!" Dumbledore frowned thinly. "That is going too far with your comments. Young Sirius has allowed us the use of his childhood home for our headquarters allowing us to gather and hold our meetings to combat Voldemort's forces. I am very disappointed in all of you and your words. It is foolishness in allowing him to patrol the outside due to his animagus form now being well known to Voldemort via through Peter Pettigrew thus making him a target; if captured, Voldemort would use him by any means necessary in order to draw Harry out in the open. This cannot be allowed."

Alastor grumbled underneath his breath. "Not like it would change anything at all."

That had been a slap to the face if Sirius had ever heard one. Not that it had been too much of a shock already fully aware of the dislike towards him. However, hearing and seeing outright hurt far more than the images his mind created. It hurt even more that Remus had not even allowed him the chance to defend himself. Eyes scanned over the room watching how them push his existence towards the shadows ignoring him entirely as though his presence were never there to begin with. Magic began to stir inside rising in tandem in anger at them. At himself for his own helplessness and for their attitudes. Throwing all the good will straight back at him; no, spitting!

His teeth clutched frustrated tuning out objections. All of the suggestions and talk from the rest of the members focusing on the slime superior smirk that rested upon Snape's face, gloating at Sirius' inability to do anything, and how easily shot down by everyone else.

The disgusting man reveled in it.

Clearly no one cared about him enough to hear his own opinions. Sirius made the decisions to slip straight into the darkness of the corner allowing the rest to indulge in the stupidity, as far as he had been concerned. Any ideas that had been brought to the floor where with little of his time. Showing them the exact same respected they showed him; none. Taking advantage of the disarray and heading back up stairs towards his room without leaving a trace of his disappearance, not that they would care. In fact they'd probably be more worried he would attempt to be contacting Harry. That had one thing which he wished could be done.

But for now there had been one other method available.

"Kreacher!"

With a disgusting pop, the deformed and aged house elf appeared.

"Yes disgusting master?" Kreacher bowed lazily. "What does mother's useless traitorous son ask of Kreacher? Doesn't he know he breaks his mothers heart?"

Sirius ignored the insults. "My mother never had a heart Kreacher. Fetch me ink and parchment paper post haste and don't you dare tell anyone in this house!"

"Right away blood traitor master," Kreacher vanished again with a pop.

It might not have been much. Yet it had been the only option available to him waiting until the house-elf returned with the piece of parchment paper and the oil, grabbing the quill inside of the bottle slamming the parchment onto the table and began to scribble on it furiously, putting down every last word that came from his mind. This would be his chance in order to help his godson, wherever Harry might be and hoping he was safe.

Completely unaware that in another country far within New York City had been young man with emerald green eyes with black hair, decked in a red and white hooded sweater with a lightning bolt scar resting upon his forehead walking through the streets gazing above him with a look of contentment raising a phone upwards him and taking a picture with it.

* * *

End Chapter.

This had been a really, really easy chapter for me to write mainly due to my love of Sirius and my rather semi-dislike of the Order as a whole. Now this was not intended to be a bashing fic at all, but seeing the way the Order treated Sirius during BK5 made it clear that none of them particularly had any problems with reigning over the place and treating him like crap.

But with Harry alone out there and no one taking him seriously, you're damn right Sirius is going to do something about it. The question is... what will he do~?

Until next time. Make sure to leave a review!


	2. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything each series belong to their respected owners so please support the official and fan releases.

* * *

Chapter Two: Rendezvous

The letter arrived.

Sirius feed the rather flamboyant-coloured bird, Helios, the wizard named him after the Greek deity of the sun; kicking back on the chair carefully reading the response, running fingers through the bird's feathers occasionally popping treats to his companion. Once finished reading the letter, quickly disregarding and pulled the second-hand wand from his sleeve, casting a small _incendio_ igniting the paper in flames. Watching the letter curl and crumble until ash was left scattered on the table. Another flick of his wrist sent the pile flying straight at the bin. Now no one would be able to repair the message, satisfied with the results his wand returned up his sleeve. He planned on thanking Mad-eye for acquiring such a gift despite the difficulties with the spell the wand proved useful for simple tasks such as disposing of unnecessary things, smiling widely and took to sipping the drink sitting idly upon the desk.

The plan had been set in motion for tonight, all which needed was seeping through the members of the Order and fade to the background making his escape then head to the rendezvous point. Easier said than done, many seemed to enjoy badgering him with their presence with mockery and insults.

Quite ironic. They saw themselves as a bunch of good-doers fighting for a greater cause yet openly torment him because of being less than them; for being so-called wizards and witches of the light they had no problem being cruel to others, this perhaps had been his karma for all the childish bullying all those years ago, Sirius made no excuses. Most of the pranks pulled at Hogwarts were never in harm or pain, the bullying of Snape had been a touchy subject, obviously there were moments where he acknowledged that the four went too far even so, he could not and would not sit by as he and the rest witnessed Snape and his future Death Eater buddies willingly attack innocents with dark magic. The malicious laughter echoing remembering the screams from Marlene from the hallways, the disgusted glee witnessed in Snape's eyes watching her withered in pain. His demented obsession with Lupin and Lily proved too much to ignore.

Sirius despised judging someone by their lineage alone. Judgement before getting to know someone was a quick way to make an enemy out of a possible friend, however he unable not deny that the moment Snape and he met there had been a disgusting, uncomfortable aura that settled around the other. The uncomfortable vile aura grew through time that even being in a room with the made him nearly hurl. He did not trust Snape, nor did he take anything from Snape ar face value openly questioning his intentions. After learning from Ron of the treatment that Potion's Master put his godson through well…

He refused to allow Harry to take another class with Snape ever again.

That left a problem. Sirius did not want to tear Harry away from Ron and Hermione seeing Voldemort was on the rise again given how close the three were and the connecting they held that not even adults had, on the other hand from his info gathering Hogwarts's standards had not only dropped since graduating but the lack of passion and care towards the students. It had not been an environment which he desired Harry to attend wanting his godson to go somewhere to blossom and be free from the expectations and absurdity of Dumbledore and his lackeys. Unfortunately, the desire to kick them out and go find his godson himself ran deep, even that would tip them off to his plans. Dumbledore was cunning and intelligent in figuring him out and possibly putting Harry at risk. That was not going to happen. Not on his watch. Drawing attention by acting irrationally would set back his plan. Patience was needed.

Sirius was not dumb by any means. Patience was indeed a virtue but so were brains. He needed an ally. Someone that he could trust within the halls of the horrid house; Kreacher was loyal out of obligation and filled with contempt never passing up the opportunity sneering in his presence and the screaming portrait of his mother did nothing than irritate the useless lodgers and himself.

Mad-Eye and his band of blind followers were out of the question. Granted the man knew, saw more than most, however, the former Auror did not hesitate in throwing him Azkaban without questioning the lack of a trial or Dumbledore's words. His younger cousin Nymphadora had been the same way. Too eager to please her seniors desiring in proving herself she fell under the thrall of Dumbledore willingly to do whatever ask, Kingsley had been lost long ago. A pity seeing as the conversation shared was one of Sirius's favourite pastimes, many of the older members of the Order continued to believe he was a nuisance and a problem – not that any of the newer members had been any better. Bill and Charlie proved to be good chaps; independent of themselves, their thinking and questioning, probably the two outside of Ron and the twins he got along with particularly well, plus the fact that Molly hated the idea of any of her children becoming too close to him that the four huddled near him. Their youngest Ginny was…. Well frankly, there were very little words that came to mind. She was a sly one but also spoiled by Molly and Arthur, the threat of her bat bogey-hex always made him roll his eyes. A childish and uninspiring threat.

Sirius interacted with Ginny the least, her actions and words gave everything about her were unimpressed. There had been nothing which he had not seen before, the twins already warned him of the stories that Molly raised the girl on, the mental note to keep Harry away from her cemented permanently in his mind.

"This is going to be a long night," Sirius murmured. Grimmauld place had been of decent size with several hidden rooms existing within of the manor remaining secret from the lodger's none of them desired in heeding his warnings they would pay the price for their ignorance, smiling smugly sipping his drink. The burning alcohol ran down his throat and shuddered happily. Not enough to get wasted but enough for a buzz in keeping awake, the previous meeting left little desire to go and join the others. None of them would listen to a damn word skipping would do no good either. They'd jump down his throat slinging insult after insult tailing him until throwing in the towel and joining.

There had to be some way to tilt things in his favour. Something that had not crossed his mind.

 _Knock Knock_

Sirius paused. "… Come in."

The door swung open revealing Bill Weasley standing there.

"Evening," Bill greeted smiling.

"Let me guess Remus has summoned me for inspection?" Sirius drawled, flatly with the empty glass. "Or has your mum decided that I'm at fault for something else?"

The curse-breaker rubbed his neck empathetically. "Listen if it's any consolation I don't think Lupin has any real right telling you how to dress or what to look like. Mum can be a bit of a stick in the mud. She means well but with Percy…" Bill's voice trailed off, head shook. "That still isn't an excuse how she treats you. I can try to reason with her," He offered. "Not sure how that will go I can."

"Don't waste your breath, mate." Sirius's head shook. "Putting yourself in front of a target ain't worth it. I've been dealing with this rubbish since I was a lad nothing's changed. Let them say whatever they want."

"Doesn't make it right," Bill disagreed.

"You're right. You're absolutely right Bill," Sirius nodded, agreeing. "Life isn't simple or that easy. I don't care about what they think and say about me. I have other important things on my mind."

Bill gazed softly. "Harry?"

"Harry is and will always be my top priority," Sirius said, sharply and eyes darkened.

"Have you heard from him?" Bill asked. "Ron's been sending letters same with Hermione neither of have got anything back. They've been returned open, I'd go myself to check on things, but I can't stray too far from the Headquarters right now. Neither can Charlie."

Silence. Long and drawn out with his wrist dancing with the emptied glass gazing silently at Bill. Sirius knew that the curse-breaker was extremely intelligent more than likely the smartest in the house, save perhaps Hermione however, she was back at home as far as he knew. Even so, the convict understood that trying to pull a fast one beneath the younger man's notice would be unwise. This hand was dealt by Lady Luck.

"Let's say that I have," Sirius started. "Why should I tell you?"

Bill remained silently. "You can trust me –"

"Can I?" Sirius pressed. "Don't get me wrong Bill, you're a great chap and a good lad but how can I be certain that you won't run off and tell the rest? I'm not trying to be an arse about this. I have to do what I believe is right for Harry; his safety and his happiness, quite really Dumbledore is blind to stuffing him in the Dursleys."

"Ron and the twins told me about the bars on his windows," Bill murmured. "At first I thought they were joking until I saw the poor kid. He's thin as a twig."

Sirius nodded curtly. "That's Petunia's doing all right. A muggle version of my own mother if I ever saw one; bigot and petty to the highest degree."

"You might have a lead to Harry?"

"I might," Sirius answered slowly. "I'm meeting my contact later tonight. I can't get away with the Order breathing down my neck and treating me like a firstie."

Bill folded his arms. "And this source is trustworthy?"

"More trustworthy than anyone else here," Sirius pointed out and paused. "No offence Bill."

"None taken," Bill waved his hand. "Just… this will help check on Harry and find him, right?"

"That's my hope," Sirius admitted.

Even so, his contact had never led him wrong before. A bit blunt but that was the type of person Sirius preferred keeping close to him rather than someone that would go around stabbing him in the back.

"I'll help," Bill spoke.

Sirius blinked owlishly. "You'll help?"

"I can get you out of the house without raising suspicion," Bill added. "It's a spell that I picked up during my time working at Gringotts in Egypt. A powerful illusion granted the illusion lasts for a few hours or so depending on the caster, you'll need to be back before the time limit ends."

"That's all I need," Sirius smirked and then frowned. "Why are you choosing to help me? Not that I mind. Call me curious."

"After the last meeting and how they treated you? I don't know you, Sirius, I know what they did was childish," Bill said. "I joined the Order to help Harry. After everything he's done for our family the kid at least needs people that care for him as a person instead of the whole 'Boy-who-lived' shtick. He's a good guy and after Fourth year… he probably needs his friends right now."

Inwardly Sirius applauded. "Glad to hear that someone knows where I'm coming from. So," His hands rubbed. "When do we pull this spell off?"

"How long before you have to and meet this guy?"

His eyes glanced. "In about half hour give or take."

"Let's take that half hour to plan what we're doing," Bill suggested, a sharp smile formed on his features. "Because do I have on hell of an idea."

* * *

Who knew that Bill could be so _Slytherin_?

The eldest of seven managed to completely charm the pants off Emmeline and Tonks pretending to be interested in their day after a wink and a smirk, the two fell completely for the lie. A tingle of pain stabbed in his heart knowing that they were playing with Tonks's feelings, all the girl wanted had been someone to treat her like an equal and show interest; Sirius hated to admit that her taste in men could be better, except for Bill. Even he could not deny how handsome the Cursebreaker truly had been perhaps if Bill had been a few years older…

Now was not the time for daydreaming. He scolded. There was a job needed to be done.

Sirius made a mental note thanking Bill later for assisting him and proving that not everyone inside held something against him. Now the waiting game started until they sat and waited for the time to execute the plan correctly, gazing from the corner of his eyes, Bill continued drawing attention. He could sneak around the side of the kitchen away from the prying eyes to the wall and ran his hand across testing the firmness trying to find the hollowed space; The Ancient and Noble House of Black contained many secrets, those that held Black Blood were the only ones that could access and see the truths among the walls.

 _'Kreacher probably sealed them all off,'_ Sirius thought. The little bugger was crafty and insane enough trying to do such things believing that's what Walburga would have desired, eyes rolled. A soft pat met against the palm of his hand, chuckling faintly and spared a glance behind then muttered quietly under his breath.

A path opened.

Simple and easy. With the rest of the patrons in the house far too occupied by Bill's charisma slipping inside the walls was child's play from here on out the cursebreaker could take care of things, slashing his wand sharply the path backed away into the wallpaper and left nothing. It had been a good thing that Sirius knew how to manoeuvre silently spending time as a Padfoot, no one had been the wiser. A rather sad perspective, truthfully. There was nothing to whine over, the image of their faces when realizing what was going earned a grin sliding downwards and kept close enough hearing murmurs from the other side sound of chairs and feet rustled in unison. The meeting was about to start, there had been no sign of Bill and no sign of Tonks or anyone from the kitchen, Sirius's lips curled waiting patiently. Time was of the essence.

His eyes peered around making out the silhouettes and visages of McGonagall, Dung, and Snape was around. Which meant that the big two; Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were not too far behind the latter would not be arriving until late according to his sources, which meant Sirius did not have to worry about that stupid all seeing magical-eye of Mad-Eye's. His teeth gritted together impatience growing by the second.

"Wotcher!"

Tonk's greeted walking into the room with Emmeline and Bill in tow. Not a few moments later did a remarkable copy of himself emerge appearing just as sully and annoyed like he usually had been during Order meetings.

Sirius smiled.

The plan worked. Now to reach the rendezvous point.

* * *

Britain summers nights were hit or miss, being able to sit beneath the sea of stars made Sirius feel free. How he missed roaming around without being chained and held inside against his will, Grimmauld Place reinforced the horrid memories spent within those walls the torment his parents inflicted upon him, and Regulus. He had been the lucky one; breaking away from their bigotry and hate. During childhood Sirius never bought into their insanity, their willingness to harm and attack others based on blood; the vile comments flung from their lips once learning of Andromeda's boyfriend; Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born; then disowning her on the spot without remorse or care celebrating cutting off the Blood-Traitor with menacing glee.

Sirius desired nothing more than watching House Black burn to ashes and staring at the portrait of his mother; smiling while her incessant yelling creased into the flames. A rather poetic sense of justice. Much as the idea of water had been tempting Sirius felt that Walburga would have immunity.

( _Thanking Lily for showing him that film The Wizard of Oz. Replacing the Wicked Witch with his mother did wonders for his mood_.)

While confident in Bill's spell no magic was entirely foolproof nor omnipotent a time limit placed on the illusion, Sirius would rather not place the eldest Weasley in trouble. The Order would start treating the poor lad like himself; untrustworthy and childish. Bill proved himself to be far mature than themselves! He'd take the punishment with head held up high. None of them could do anything to hurt him. Not anymore.

His back leaned slightly gazing up at the stars.

"Harry… I really hope that you're okay."

The lack of communication with his godson worried him, knowing that Harry could protect himself, Sirius could not help worrying something told him that his godson was fine – but no owls or letters for so long was concerning, doubtful that Petunia and her whale of a husband would take away Hedwig, the wizard knew how far the hatred ran deep in Petunia's heart. Their initial meeting remained in his mind when Lily invited James and the rest to spend the summer. Petunia wasted no time in attacking verbally and physically without hesitation and without any provoke, before meeting Lily's sister Sirius never believed that there would be anyone whom could rival his own family's ability to yell obscenities until he met Petunia. After that Sirius planned never to go near her again until Lily dragged them to her wedding as a sign of good faith. It ended horribly despite James and his best effort at being civil. Neither of them appreciated being assaulted for asking questions.

Dumbledore thought two bigots could raise James and Lily's son without hurting Harry? Sirius knew that his godson's life with the Dursleys had been less than ideal and caught on quicker than others, with zero evidence to back up those claims nothing could be done. Once reunited, hopefully, they would be able to clean the air and do something.

The sound of bushes rustled behind him roughly, shaking back and forth. Kicking off the bench and stood, his hand held out and curled to an almost fist preparing to fight.

"Ack!" A man stumbled out with a low growl rumbling on the pavement and sneered, the dark sideburns on his face snarling irritably. "Damn bushes. Why the hell do they have to be so big and prickly!? Now… where the hell is Black?"

Sirius snorted, amused and folded his arms. "Not enjoying Britain?"

 _Snrk!_

"Black," The man growled.

"Nice to see you too, Logan," His hand slide to his thigh. "Having fun?"

Logan snorted. "I wouldn't exactly go and call it fun, bub. You're just lucky I was here in England in the first place."

"I knew that you were travelling around again skulking wherever you go," Sirius responded cheekily with a grin. "Why were you in England again?"

"Checking in on Kitty and Kurt," Logan answered. His eyes rolled slightly. "You'd know if you'd bother keeping up."

Sirius rolled his eyes and gazed deadpanned. "It would be easier if people weren't breathing down my neck 24/7 otherwise I might actually be able to do get things done!" A disgusting sound erupted from his mouth, even trying to get his hands on a newspaper proved to be a pain in the ass. The disparaging words talking down to him as though he was a child. It was insufferable. "What's happened?"

"So far we're all on alert," Logan said, grimly.

His brow arched. "… Something big?"

"Dunno, couldn't tell ya." Logan waved his hand. "So, you want to know about the red and yellow suit?"

Sirius nodded, glad to get down to business. That had been the entire reason why he called for the man.

"It's Ironman one of the Avengers, Tony Stark; the poster boy for super genius problem playboy. Pain in the ass and bit of a bastard towards us Mutants."

Great. Just what Sirius needed to hear Harry possibly falling into the hands of someone that might exploit him. "Is he the one that…"

"Nah, different guy. Question is why are you so interested in Stark so suddenly?"

"I think Harry might be with him," Sirius admitted quietly. "He's no longer at his relatives and none of us have received a letter from him. One of our sources seem to believe that Harry's with Stark but I can't think of any reason why that might be?"

"What so none of them keeps an eye on him?"

He shot a loathing stare. "Dumbledore apparently set up guards all day I don't know how they managed to slip past them, hard as I try to do something there's always someone hanging behind me following like a pup," His eyes rolled clearly annoyed. "I managed to get you the letter out pure luck. Actually, though they'd attempt to intercept and shot Heilos down."

"And yet the kid managed to slip through their fingers? Not much of a guard," Logan quipped flatly. "… Do they know?"

Sirius's head shook. "No. They aren't interested in anything I have to say."

"And the kid?"

"No, haven't had much chance. Harry's too stressed out and worried about me as is the last thing I want is adding more on his plate," Sirius said softly. "He's a good kid but life seems to enjoy making him suffer."

Logan grunted. "If your kid turns out to be a mutant and with Stark… He ain't exactly an ally towards mutants I'll tell you that much. Trust me on that."

"If he even lays a hand on Harry's head…." Sirius narrowed his eyes and gripped his hand, the shadows beneath curled upwards taking the form of sharp spikes and gazed angrily. "No one will ever be able to find his shadow."

"Heh. Looks like you still got it Nocturne." Logan cracked his knuckles smiling ferally. "I'd kill to be able to have a nice spar with you again."

Sirius's eyes rolled but cracked a smile. "Are you sure it's a spar you want and not a tussle in the grass?"

"Keep saying things like that and I just might pin you against a wall," Logan retorted with a snort of a laugh.

"O _hhh_ promises~"

Logan shook his head. "You have an idea how to get to America? You are on the news, after all, bub."

"I thought about a Portkey." That had been risky due to the international laws one false move would end up back in Azkaban or worse Dementor's kiss. "Can't exactly stowaway on one of those muggles flighty-thingies or on a boat raises too much attention, going the muggle way is too dangerous everyone knows my face. I'm pretty much stuck."

A rumble of something erupted from Logan noticing the way the man stroked his chin thoughtfully before a large smile stretched across his face. "I have an idea gonna need some time. Don't worry I'll make sure you get back with your kid."

"What plan?"

"Nothing illegal," Logan informed.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing too illegal," He amended, nodding shortly. "You have my word on that."

"Not like I have a choice, let me know when your idea's ready." Sirius's shook his head. Logan might have been a lot of things but always came through when push came to shove.

Logan dug through his pocket pulling out a black block and tossed. "Here. It's a cellphone. You'll be needing it."

"A cell phone?" The device jumped in his palm and gazed at the weird object. "Like a fony thingies?"

"Phone." Logan sighed exasperatedly. "I'll give you a crash course don't go mistaken it for me being nice Black, c'mon let's get this over with."

* * *

"About time you got back."

Bill leaned against the wall, the meeting went just as the two had planned. No one noticed that the Sirius sitting in had been nothing short of an illusion; a construction built from his magic, that had not been saying it came without his flaws. Trying to mimic Sirius' mannerisms and personality proved to be taxing on his concentration.

The experience had been eye-opening knowing Sirius might not have been the Order's biggest fan and vice versa however, the amount of dismissal, talk-down and rubbish were a bit of a shock to his system; Bill understood that the man hated being locked up, Sirius clearly wanted nothing to do with and being invaded by people who took advantage of his generosity, shepherding him around like a misbehaved child. It made his stomach twist in disgust. Even Lupin, who was Sirius's closest friend held no problem in talking down to the man's illusion and taking over when not needed; then spinning around to make Lupin himself the victim. The utter arsehole had the gull to guilt trip people into his way of thinking!

Bill started seeing why Sirius no longer trusted or held Lupin in high regard.

"Sorry about that," Sirius apologized, nonchalantly and fell into the chair. "What exactly did I miss?"

"Other than the same roundabout thing?" The Order meetings were the same; going in circles trying to come up with plans without any work getting done. "Dumbledore's still trying to get in contact with the Dursleys fat luck that will do. They haven't been back in England in quite awhile. Going after them internationally won't go over well, he's probably waiting to swoop in and interrogate them when they arrive back."

Sirius gave an unreadable look. "If they decide to return."

"They wouldn't go and uproot their entire lives like that would they?"

"I've had few interactions with Petunia and her so-called loving husband," Sirius practically spat. "They'd hightail it out of England once rid of Harry. They aren't that stupid to hang around where they raised him."

Bill's eyes bulged. "But what about the protection –"

"What protection?" He challenged succinctly. "Bill. Harry never considered that place home far as he's told me the Dursley's never held any affection for him at all. Can you honestly tell me that the protection would have even worked?"

The words fell upon Bill's tongue unable to refute. Ron told him time and time again of the horror stories about the Dursleys, starving the poor kid, locking him up with bars around his own windows unable to write or communicate with the outside world and the bigotry existed even outside of the magical world. Dumbledore never shared the details about the protection around the house, as a cursebreaker Bill had a fair idea of what had been involved. A connection always was necessary for protection magic to work properly; without that amount of trust, the magic would fail and the protection would fade, if what Sirius and his brother said were indeed true then the protection never existed.

His fingers massaged his temple, breathing softly.

"What now?"

Sirius folded his hands. "We wait."

"Wait? For what?" Bill blinked.

"A sign," Sirius answered, cryptically smiling lowly.

"A sigh?" Bill repeated confused.

Sirius nodded sharply. "Trust me I'll let you know when the times comes. I'll probably need your help."

"I'll do what I can?" Bill said bewildered lips curled slightly. "Is this about Harry?"

"I have an idea of where he is can't say more than that," Sirius said apologetically. "But I know where he is. That's enough for me."

Bill swallowed. "Are you going to tell the Order?"

"Would you?"

 _Would he?_

Since joining the Order Bill believed what they had been doing was right, preparing for the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to nib the bud before another war broke out with the Daily Prophet firmly under Fudge's control attacking anyone that dared defy him, were painted as delusion and insane. Dumbledore and Harry were prime examples. Wondering whether Harry even knew what the prophet had been writing about him? Probably not. Poor kid returning to the wizarding world was going to be a major shock. Sirius sat there eerily calm and collected whether that had been a good sign, Bill did not know, his head tilted a bit blinking slowly as his hand raised pointing.

"Sirius is… is that a hickey?"

The man hummed. "Who knows?" He smirked. "Why jealous?"

"Of you? Nah," Bill waved his hands smirking. "Better hide that from Lupin he'll get pissed."

"Probably," Sirius snorted, unashamed. "Lupin can go and pull his head out of his arse and think whatever he wants. What I do and whom I see is my own business."

"Won't he be able to smell it?" Bill asked, genuinely curious.

Sirius's head shook. "No. Lupin hates and denies the wolf, so no enhanced senses. He's not worth thinking twice over."

"… Weren't you friends?"

"A lot happened. We were friends, but I won't deny that I originally thought of him as the traitor back in the day just as he did me," Sirius started. "After being released from Azkaban I knew that our friendship could never return to what it used to be, he has his head so far up his own arse that Lupin refuses to see what's exactly in front of him. You know he tried to blame me for mailing Harry back and forth for his fourth year?"

Bill's eyes shot up. "Seriously?"

"Thought I was being irresponsible," That had been an argument and a half. "Screamed and threw temper tantrums. When I suggested that he should go in my place you know what he did? Start lecturing me on how stupid I am. That I was 'stepping out of line'. Arse."

There had not been much for him to say the basics of the friendship Lupin and Sirius had Bill never realized how far the hurt went, the pretentious nature that the ex-professor had. Keeping secrets from the Order particularly Mad-Eye and Snape would prove difficult, thankfully cluing in on the latter's ability in peak through people's minds. Gringotts taught their cursebreakers to defend themselves physically, magically or mentally well, the Order was digging their own graves. Reap what they sow or so the saying went.

"I'll keep your secret," Bill promised. "Just contact me when you arrive and when you see Harry? Jus to put Ron and twin's mind at ease?"

Sirius appeared thrown before smiling sincerely. "Consider it a deal. Thanks, Bill."

"You don't have to thank me; I would have done it either way. Harry's pretty much family at this point," Bill said sincerely. "Make sure to look after him."

"Don't worry, I plan too," Sirius smiled ferociously.

Bill smiled. "By the way… where did you get the hickey from?"

"Now, now every man has his secrets. I could tell you a thing or two."

The answer received had been a boyish grin stretching across Bill's face.

* * *

Few days passed since meeting up with Logan at the rendezvous point. Little changed since then, Sirius stroke up a rather nice and tentative friendship with Bill, surprisingly enough the two had a fair bit in common that what meant the eye, Molly had not been too fond seeking in ending their friendship unfortunately for her, Bill ignored her like the rest of her children.

He did Sirius proud. Almost marauder-like.

The lack of communication with the other Order members barely any of them felt the need to say anything except when necessary, followed by an insult or jab (from Molly and Snape). Sirius was about to give up when… the ping from the fony-tone Logan gave him went off. Immediately opening the device, his eyes went wide as a devil-may-cry smile formed.

 _We're ready._

* * *

Chapter 2 end.

I have to say I was immensely surprised at the amount of support and interest that this part of the series was given, initially I planned on one chapter and then moving on to the next but the overwhelming support to find out what happens so I decided continue with the new part; I was initially uncertain how to best approach this due to MCU and the… less than consistent and confusing Xmen universes accompanied with The Gifted and the Runaways but I somehow made due. Please keep in mind that I am not initially trying to point fingers at Tony/The Avengers or Lupin and the Order, it is not my intention to bash either; so please don't take it that way. People and characters are flawed they won't and don't always get along and that's okay.

Thus, we now move on to the next part of the series so please been on the look out and make sure to leave your review/comment!


End file.
